


The Grimoire

by CreamMoon



Series: Bottom Arthur Fest 2016 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a practical exercise, really. Something to help him keep track of all that he needed to know about Arthur for his duties...</p><p>But as they got older and things shifted, twisted, and changed... Well.</p><p>His note taking became a more indulgent pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grimoire

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of the Bottom Arthur Fest :D

It started as a practical exercise, really. Something to help him keep track of all that he needed to know about Arthur for his duties...

But as they got older and things shifted, twisted, and changed... Well.

His note taking became a more indulgent pastime.

**Experiment 14: Tit Fuck**

Just writing that out made him hot under the neckerchief, though not exactly because the experience had been the best.

While Arthur's body was generous in many ways his pectorals could not quite field the method that Gwaine had described nearly a week prior. Neither of them had exactly expressed the desire to try it, but when Arthur had wrangled him into straddling his chest there was really no mistaking the intent.

Rubbing himself off against Arthur's sternum didn't go as expected aside from in the most basic sense of friction, though getting the King of Camelot to cup his pecs and press them together while he was biting his bottom lip was not an image Merlin would soon forget.

It ended with the Court Sorcerer stroking himself off over his sovereign's tongue, the pair of them just shrugging a bit over the outcome.

**Experiment 15: Mouth Fucking**

Merlin would likely never live this down.

Truly, it was so simple and yet it had gone so utterly sideways in the strangest of ways.

"Merlin?" Arthur had called out to him one afternoon, leaning back against the door he'd just closed.

"Yes?" At the time he hadn't bothered with more than a cursory glance. Everything seemed fine.

"I have a request."

Oh bugger. "If this is about-"

"I want you to fuck my mouth. Right now." The utter bastard stated hurriedly, destroying any further train of thought Merlin might've had.

Well how was he supposed to refuse? Arthur was his King.

Straddling his head and sliding his prick between those lips seemed fairly simple a task... He just never expected Arthur to go so wild for it, gripping at his thighs as he sped his thrusts.

But it _did_ go wrong. He got too excited, too daring, and right as he was cumming Merlin jerked his hips too far back, streaking Arthur's face with the substance.

With a shudder and a gasp the King of bloody Camelot came. Just from that.

**Experiment 16, 17, & 18**

Things spiraled from there.

Despite the lack of vocal admission Arthur's pointed desire to repeat the incident showed, the King purposefully pulling away early on multiple occasions to try and catch Merlin's cum on his face or his chest. One instance ended with it streaked over both the bridge of his nose and down over his collarbone. 

Another instance was where he had the audacity to pull away right before the warlock could cum inside him, resulting in the obscene picture of Merlin's cum spattered across his arse, it dripping down over where he'd been suddenly unsheathed from.

The man was absolutely obscene.

**Experiment 19: Bondage**

Somehow he just had a gut feeling about this one.

In all the times they'd wrestled and Merlin had come out on top Arthur had seemed somehow more frantic to segue into sex (not that wrestling didn't _always_ end that way, but when Arthur won the man had never accidentally got stuck in his own shirt lacing or ripped a seam in his hurry), Merlin nearly thrown off his perch every time as the blonde got undressed.

Testing this would also serve a better purpose.

Wrists snug together and hooked above his head by the cords of his bed curtains, Arthur was gaping up at the warlock like he'd gone and revealed his magic all over again, though the redness in his face was decidedly not from anger.

"Now, Arthur... We are going to have a talk..." Merlin purred, smirking around the words as he noticed the way his tone made the blonde shudder.

He reached up and carefully pulled the other man's breeches and smalls down his thighs, over his knees, and caressing his ankles as he pulled the fabric by. Tossing them over his shoulder once they were off he licked his lips at the sight of the King's thick prick, looking up and catching the entranced expression on Arthur's face.

Sitting back he smiled impishly, stroking a hand over his ankle. "Now, sire, you are going to tell me exactly what you like, what you want, and how you want things to go."

Unsurprisingly there was a flash of mortification across Arthur's features, something he'd been suspecting as the source of his aggravatingly uncommunicative behavior.

"I've let you get away with manhandling me for a while now, but I want..." He paused, frowning some as he palmed up Arthur's calves, halting his progress at his thighs as he leaned over the bound man. "I _need_ for you to tell me what you want. I don't want to overstep and let things go farther than you want them to."

The mortification eased but there came what seemed to be a wave of guilt behind it, Merlin surging forward and kissing his lover roughly, trying to distract him from whatever train of thought had even caused it. "Arthur... Please?"

"A-all right. All right." He mumbled, nipping at Merlin's bottom lip before he could pull away. "I... Well...?"

"Tell me what you like." Merlin prompted again, voice soft and encouraging.

The King squirmed a bit, still silent and nervous, looking down between them as he chewed his bottom lip.

Sighing Merlin ploughed onward, palming Arthur's thighs absently, his thumbs sweeping up over his hip bones before tracing back again. "So you've been deviling me this last week, pulling away... So I... So you get my cum all over yourself."

Arthur's face went scarlet, Merlin noticing belatedly that his cock twitched from the statement. "You like that. Start from there. What do you want me to do to you, Arthur?"

The blonde tested his restraints, swallowing audibly. "...this is nice." He finally managed, sounding meek.

Well it was a start.

"Would you like me to tie your legs?" The warlock asked, leaning back into Arthur's space but hovering just out of reach, sucking in a sharp breath when the King pushed his hips up and moaned a soft "yes".

Fuck, Merlin was absolutely ruined for life by this man.

"Tell me, Arthur." He groaned, reaching back to work at the knot on his neckerchief, tossing the fabric aside and working at his belt. "Tell me _now_."

"I want- I... Merlin..." He bowed his arms, pulling his biceps together in front of his face so he could cover his eyes, the sudden urge to magically yank the bonds up overwhelming the warlock momentarily, the desire ceasing only when Arthur peeked out at him.

"You don't have to worry about... Overstepping. I would let you do anything to me." He breathed, his jaw tightening slightly as Arthur clenched his teeth against the mortification he clearly felt over his honesty.

Oh.

Oh _gods_ , Arthur Pendragon was truly dangerous. Such an offer of submission would crumble to ruin in a lesser man's hands.

"You fucking insufferable prat." He muttered, pulling Arthur's arms up higher with his magic so he could no longer hide his face, leaning in and kissing the blonde frantically, the warlock fairly certain that the rest of his clothes were obliterated from existence by his hurried magic.

Adjusting the pair of them the dark haired man spread the King's legs, raising them up and letting his magic keep them as such, palming his sac and the base of his prick as he tweaked one nipple. This was too much.

"Give me a signal if things become too much." Merlin growled out, stroking his lover unhurriedly. "Something that can't be mistaken..."

"Apple." Arthur surprised him by saying, the blonde looking up at him with an utterly wrecked expression. He was really eating this up...

"Apple it is." The warlock agreed, magicking into existence a pot of salve, indulging in traditional preparation with full intent to drive the other man mad, slicking his digits in view of the King. Arthur squirmed at the sight, hips raising up noticeably and making Merlin unbearably hard.

Finger fucking was one of their mutual favorites, Merlin smirking as he leaned over the King and slid the digits home, working him hard and quick as he bit and licked over his chest.

"Merlin- please don't tease- I- I need _you_." Arthur jerked against his bonds, managing to get Merlin's fingers deeper in but not by much, the warlock smirking against his pec.

Biting at his collarbone gently he pulled his hand away, the King gasping as he took himself in hand and slid into place, tapping the tip against his hole as he sat up again. Arthur looked thoroughly debauched, hair a mess and blushing from his forehead down to his neck, faint indentations from Merlin's teeth lingering over his chest. "As you wish."

Slicking himself with a single word he slid inside, going hard and deep near immediately, allowing himself to put all his energy into things as he'd wanted to do for ages, Arthur crying out beneath the onslaught so loud he was sure that any staff in the nearby hall would go scurrying away.

Arthur was a man of his word, the King eating up all of the attention that his lover would give him, not a single word of genuine complaint escaping.

Really what this admission created was the large swath of possibilities for further experimentation, Merlin laying in the afterglow, stroking his lover's side absently as he plotted future endeavors. He'd have to expand his book, clearly more pages were going to be needed.


End file.
